


killer V

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Summary: 女装killer V暗杀不成反被制服的故事
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 5





	killer V

**Author's Note:**

> 不喜勿喷

深夜，与空无一人的街道形成鲜明对比的是回荡着令人头晕目眩的音乐的酒吧。

踩着高跟鞋，身高本来就过人的女人迈着优雅的步伐踏进这喧闹的地儿，立刻吸引了不少的目光。奶金色的大波浪卷发随意散在香肩上，抬手将发丝挽至耳后，宝石耳钉被灯光映得闪闪发亮。

只穿一件简单的短西装外套，内衬普通的白色衬衫纯，下摆随意塞进黑色包臀裙腰，一条花色丝巾仿佛黑夜中的一片点缀，娇艳却不俗气。只穿了薄薄的黑色丝袜，透出一点点肌肤的颜色，细长匀称的双腿更是吸睛。明明只是简单的服装，却将人的身体曲线勾勒得如此完美。窄腰翘臀，走路的姿势都尽显优雅风流。

更要命的是，女人的脸偏偏生的如此完美，尽管在光线昏暗的酒吧也足以震撼人心。五官深邃立体，鼻梁犹如精雕细琢一般挺拔，却又带着温柔圆滑的曲线。抬眼就掀起一阵寒意，带着捕食者扫视猎物的杀气，她从不将视线放在谁身上，只是目视着前方，仿佛找不到满意的猎物一般。

独自一人坐到了吧台边，表情还是那般冷淡，开口却只问酒保要了一杯加冰的可乐，就算是这样的反差也如此让人着迷，他注意到了四面八方投来的目光。

双腿自然地跷起，仿佛是天生要受人瞩目一样，连简单地坐在那里都令人赏心悦目。说是女人，其实谁能想到他的真身是一个男人呢。变装对于金泰亨来说早已是家常便饭，毕竟连行为神态都已经表演到极致的他，没几个人不被迷惑。

视线。

不同于其他戏谑玩味的猥琐目光，这视线显然要强势很多，带着浓厚的兴趣，带着特殊的占有欲。他的视线嫖了一眼过去，某个卡座上的男人在暗处注视着他，叫来了侍者悄悄说了几句话。

不久之后，一杯色彩艳丽的鸡尾酒就端到了金泰亨面前，“小姐，这是JK先生给您点的。”他垂目一看，又看向那个卡座的男人，红唇终于勾起一抹笑。“倒掉，谢谢。”抿了一口可乐，冷漠的回应，就如同他的表情一般。侍者迟疑了一会儿，但还是照做了。

见状，本来有意讨好他的男男女女都放弃了这个念头，被JK看上的人，他们哪里有资格抢的过呢。

JK是谁？这一带的人几乎没有不认识他的，据说是依靠倒卖军火赚得盆满钵满，黑白两道通吃，父亲的大业到了他的手上更是被经营得红火。这间酒吧就是他的，他也会经常在这里寻找满意的玩物，被他盯上的人要不就是妥协，要不就是下场悲惨。当然也有为了权势和金钱而靠近他的人，不过最后都没如愿。

一众看热闹的人都觉得金泰亨大事不妙，一看就是新来的不懂规矩，待会儿不知道要被怎样对待呢。

过了没多久，另一杯鸡尾酒被端到他面前，“小姐，这杯鸡尾酒还是JK先生点给您的。”侍者好心提醒道：“还是收下吧，不然我们不好交代。他还说要是不合口味还可以给你换。”金泰亨嫣然一笑，“不用了，还是倒掉吧，我不习惯喝别人送的东西。”“小姐…！”侍者还在努力使眼色，希望他能理解一下，但他笑容不变，“我说，请帮我倒掉。”

侍者退下了，周围的人都不免感叹起来，多漂亮的人啊，可惜今晚就要毁了。

金泰亨没再看那个男人一眼，只是时不时抿一口可乐，坐在吧台边小声哼着歌。身边的光线突然暗了下来，金泰亨抬眼一看，果然来了啊。不得不说，他生的也很好看，充斥着少年感和成熟性感的脸是别样的迷人，衬衫袖子被挽至手肘，露出肌肉线条完美的小臂，更是平添了几分成熟的魅力。

“这位小姐，为什么不愿意喝我送的酒呢？”他自然地坐在了金泰亨身边的椅子上，衬衫扎进了裤腰，长腿无疑是优秀的，膨胀的大腿肌更是性感得不行。

长得好像兔子…金泰亨看着他这样想道，可是没有表现出一点情绪。他摇了摇手中的那一杯可乐，冰块碰撞到玻璃杯上的声音清脆，骨节分明的手指看得男人心痒痒。

“抱歉先生，我不会喝酒呢，我喜欢可乐。”金泰亨扬起一个明媚的笑容，看似无害。两人的距离本来就很近，田柾国的手很轻易就能搭到他的腰上，看他没有拒绝的意思，笑意更深。

他咂咂嘴，“可乐有什么好喝的…？”看着人把杯子递了过来，杯口还留着他的口红印，“先生想试一试吗？”田柾国挑眉，正要接过杯子，却猝不及防被泼了一脸。金泰亨将他放在自己身上的手甩开，手中的玻璃杯被他随手一抛，在地上碎出悦耳的响声，“好喝吗先生？”他的笑容更深，似在挑衅一般。

全场的人都惊呆了，谁也没想到这没见过的美人居然出手那么狠，当然下场也肯定很惨。

田柾国抹了一把脸，看向他的眼神更是多了几分侵略感，他不怒反笑，自顾自点了点头，“好，够辣，我喜欢。”金泰亨歪着头看他，一副不知道情况多严重的样子。

下一秒他已经落在人的怀里了，他惊呼一声，这人一声不吭地抱着他就走。他稍微挣扎了一会儿，却没有什么作用。拍了拍他的后背，皱着眉抱怨道：“先生怎么这样着急？”“你的错。”田柾国看了他一眼，进了电梯。

急着进了房间，刚刚关上门就被按在门板上接吻，两人吻得火热，直到有些头昏脑涨才停下来。在一片漆黑中注视着对方，两人都喘着气。金泰亨轻笑一声，双手还抵在他的胸口，“先生不先洗个澡吗？”

推推搡搡中就倒在了柔软的大床上，田柾国压着人继续索吻，粗鲁的索取弄得金泰亨不舒服起来。手也不闲着，竟是先扯掉了丝巾。金泰亨摸索到了床头灯的开关，暖黄色的光瞬间照亮了整个房间。

“你是男人吧？”田柾国盯着他的喉结，“你的声音不太对劲，我听出来了，果然在丝巾里面藏了变声器吗？”被拆穿了也没什么，金泰亨眨着眼睛笑道：“那先生不也是把我带上来了吗？”

手指挑逗般勾了勾他的下巴，金泰亨玩味地盯着他唇边沾上的口红印，眼神是赤裸裸地勾引。田柾国偏偏就吃这一套，偶尔来点新鲜的也不算什么吧。手已经着急地探进了裙摆，把人吓了一跳，他皱着眉娇嗔道：“先生真是着急呢…”双手却听话地勾上了他的脖颈。

深入的手指不小心碰到了什么东西，田柾国一僵，凭借自己的手感，他不会判断错的。

这是枪套。

身下人的笑意更深，甚至带了残忍的冷冽与杀意。有冰凉的触感抵着他的脖子，他被人抱住不敢动弹。“因为枪太大了就只能用刀咯，不然裙子遮不住的啦。”

“你是…？”没有惊慌也没有恐惧，田柾国平静地开口问道，“在我收走你的命之前，告诉你也无妨。”他仰起头在他唇边轻轻啄了一口，“我是V，这是死神送给你的吻。”

田柾国低笑，嗓音格外的富有磁性，“那在我死之前可以再提一个要求吗？”金泰亨挑眉，“说。”

“来和我玩个游戏吧，谁先动心谁就输的游戏。”

金泰亨的眼中闪过一丝寒光，深邃的瞳仁让人摸不透情绪。舌尖狡猾地在嘴角划了一下，似笑非笑地勾引着，“你猜我愿不愿意呢…？”刀口只要稍微一动就能划破脖颈处脆弱的肌肤，金泰亨已经能想象到那鲜红的炽热喷溅自己满脸的场景了，毕竟他也不是第一次见了。

“小弟弟，你现在没有资格和我谈条件呢，我只是来取你的首级，不是来取走你的心的。”他稍微歪了歪头，眨着眼的模样看起来竟有几分无辜的俏皮。

忽然，有什么冰冷的东西抵在自己的太阳穴，他轻笑一声，“小弟弟怎么这样狡猾呢，居然藏了枪…”田柾国也学他的样子眨着眼，“谁叫哥哥也是那么狡猾，裙子底下藏着凶器呢…”这一句话的含义微妙，金泰亨知道这是他在调侃自己。

“都到这一步了，不试一试吗…？”他的声音似乎带着禁忌的诱惑一般，带着少年的清纯，更多的却是成熟男人的低沉，引诱人一步步逼近危险的入口。

金泰亨没有回答，只是和人进行着过近距离的注视，彼此的吐息都喷在对方的脸颊，金泰亨闻到了，气息中不算太浓郁的酒香，似乎让自己也醉了一般。

不知道是什么特殊的默契，一人抛了刀刃，一人弃了冷枪。金属碰撞地面的声音刚刚响起，一人拥住脖颈，一人搂住细腰，已经缠绵地拥吻在一起。田柾国的手顺着人的大腿往下摸，捉住了脚踝，将高跟鞋一挑便扔到了床下。

一吻毕，没有过多的交流，身上的衣物都已经被撕扯下来，随意丢弃在床下。他没有将丝袜完整地脱下来，而是恶趣味地在裆部撕开了，活生生将连裤袜撕成了长筒袜，看得金泰亨不免低笑起来。“弟弟在和别人做的时候也那么着急吗？”

“那可没有，哥哥误会了。”很熟练地从床头柜找了润滑剂，将人翻了个身就压在床上，身上最后的遮羞衣物也被脱下，要说起来他这也是他第一次在别人面前这个样子。有冰凉的液体抹在穴口，手指试探性地戳刺，伸入了那从未被开拓过的领域。

真是糟糕的感觉…要真枪实弹地做的话，金泰亨真的一点经验都没有，皱着眉低喘，苦苦忍住这不堪的感觉。田柾国扩张得倒是熟练，似乎是在嘲笑一般，“哥哥后面该不会没用过吧，还是处男？”金泰亨回头瞪了他一眼，“谁像你一样，四处滥留情…”

手指突然按住了什么地方，带起一阵酥麻的感觉，身体下意识抖了一下，娇软的呜咽就这样传进田柾国耳中。“那是我错怪哥哥了呢，我看哥哥这么会撩人，我以为你经验丰富。”

半抬头的性器忽然被人掌在手中，身子又是一抖。手指似乎还残余着冰酒的温度，给人的刺激是恰到好处，他不需要看就能很好地把玩，没多久就把性器玩到完全抬头，在田柾国的掌心涨大了一圈。

金泰亨忽然有些后悔了，看样子自己还是要在下面的，这种感觉真的很糟糕。他忽然起身向后挥了一拳，却被人轻易躲开了，“怎么，哥哥还没爽够就要打人吗？”他也不甘示弱，欺身压上来，尽管金泰亨身手敏捷经验丰富，但是刚刚已经被人玩弄得失了大半的力气，再加上田柾国本身力气就大，没几下就被人捉住手腕，用衬衫捆住双手。

“你放开我，我不玩了…！”金泰亨扭着身子挣扎着，这幅样子很好地取悦了田柾国，他轻笑一声并不打算宽恕。手指在紧致的甬道进出扩张着，带起的感觉愈发奇怪起来，脸都涨红了，换着花样的骂人。

田柾国带着笑意欣赏他的样子，心想着药物也该起作用了。身子越来越热，金泰亨抬起脚踢了一下他的背，“该死…小鬼居然给我下药…？”扩张的差不多了，田柾国抽出手指将沾上的液体都抹在他的腿根。

“但是为了给你喂药，我自己也吃下去了一点呢，我们打平了。”他撕开一个包装，过了一会儿就有什么东西抵在穴口，金泰亨皱着眉拒绝他，但还是被毫不留情地闯入了。

疼…金泰亨咬着牙，额角蒙上了一层薄薄的冷汗，只能用凶狠的眼神剐着罪魁祸首，殊不知眼角也浸了泪，看起来倒是别有娇嗔的意味。

“哈…哥哥里面真紧呢，不愧是处男是身子。”田柾国试着动了动腰，看见人因为难受皱起的眉，“还有啊，没人教过哥哥，不要在做爱的时候这样瞪着别人吗，太色了…”

几个突然的挺进把人撞得守不住声音，药物的作用使快感来得比想象中要快，明明应该是很疼的。体内横冲直撞的粗热没几下就找到了他的敏感点，听他忽然拔高的音调，田柾国知道自己找对地方了。

“啊…轻…呜呜…！轻一点啊臭小鬼…！”都这时候了还不忘骂人家，金泰亨心里一万个后悔，他刚刚就该狠下心来直接把人的命取了，非要和他玩到药物起效了才知道事情有多严重。被捆住的双手还是不安分，推在田柾国的小腹又抓又挠的，留下了不少的痕迹。

性器侵犯到深处，顶住前列腺狠狠地一撞，金泰亨哭得失声，前端就喷射出一股白浊。瞪着眼说不出话来，只有低低的喘息嘤咛。田柾国握住他的性器上下套弄起来，不一会儿又硬了起来。

“被肏后面的感觉很爽吧，这才没多久就射出来了呢，哥哥…”那一声哥哥被刻意加重了，听得金泰亨羞愧不已，耳朵都红得发烫。没休息太久，田柾国压下他的腿继续肏弄起来。

甜腻的呻吟藏不住，生理泪水混着汗水从脸颊滑落，嘴上一直咒骂着，身体却依然诚实地紧紧吸住那可怕的硬挺。田柾国不禁发笑，将手指探入他的口腔，搅动玩弄着柔软的小舌，“哥哥…嗯…还有力气骂人吗？”有劲的腰腹不停抽送着，几乎每一次都撞在敏感点上，激得金泰亨差点咬断他的手指。

“真是喜欢咬人的小猫，不听话。”他将人翻了个身，膝盖向两边分开，撞得更深了。“不…啊呜…太深了…呜…！”金泰亨带着哭腔的呻吟传来，几乎整个人都被快感牵着鼻子走。上半身几乎被抽去了力气贴在床上，整个人都被身后的人带着节奏律动。

肉体相撞的声音大的可怕，田柾国盯着这肉感十足的饱满蜜臀，忍不住上手拍了一下，响声果然清脆。“你…！”金泰亨几乎被气哭了，莫名其妙成了下面的人就算了，居然还要被暗杀目标打屁股，“我…啊…！我饶不了你…！臭小子…嗯…不要…太深了…”

“啊…怎么办呢…？”不知道是不是药物的作用，田柾国觉得这次比之前任何一次都要更有兴致，狠狠欺负人的想法占据了脑海。被撞得一晃一晃的臀肉手感实在太好，他忍不住又揉又打的，金泰亨只觉得自己的臀部火辣辣地发疼。

他每肏进去一下就打一巴掌，带着十足的恶趣味，“嗯…？谁是臭小子，谁是臭小子…？你看我这里小不小呀？”要不是被他扶着腰，金泰亨估计已经被撞得东倒西歪了，愤愤地挠着床单，尽管很不甘心，可甜腻的呻吟还是会从嘴边泄露出来。

没见他回答，田柾国找准位置又是狠狠一撞，后穴立刻绞得更紧，金泰亨呜咽一声又射了出来。“来叫声哥哥听听？”暂时从里面退出来，田柾国把人捞起来搂进怀里，自己靠着床头坐下，抬起他的臀再次侵犯进最深处。

这个体位能更好地看清人的表情，金泰亨眼睛都瞪大了，张着嘴却叫不出声音。假发乱七八糟地披散在香肩，口红也被吻得花掉了，盈满泪水的眼睛似乎在闪着光，漂亮又惹人怜惜。田柾国帮人摘掉假发丢到一边，柔软的真发手感也很不错，虽然凌乱但也比打结的长发要好看。

就算是骑乘体位也完全没有主导权，他现在还是软着双腿跨坐在人身上任人肏弄，他稍稍聚焦目光就能看见他恶劣玩味的笑容，真是…气不打一处来。“怎么…？都不会说话了吗，不叫的话就一直让你像刚才那样射精怎么样…呼…”胸前脆弱的两点被人揪住挑逗着，敏感的身体抖个不停。

他没有在开玩笑，稍微找准了位置又是狠狠一顶，金泰亨呜咽一声射在他的小腹上，还没缓过神又被按着胯骨侵犯。“不…啊…我不要了…！停…”满脸泪水的人楚楚可怜，可越这样越让人想欺负，田柾国似乎已经完全熟悉前列腺的位置了，按着人在那里重重地磨了一下，金泰亨几乎哭得失声，前端又射出一股股白浊来。

整个人都痉挛着，呼吸都染上了湿润的哭腔，他无力地瘫软在人怀里，被连续顶着前列腺射精带来的快感是毁灭性的，金泰亨脑子一片混乱，只是小声重复着：“不要了…我不要了…”

但拷问一向是田柾国最擅长的，虽然这也是他第一次这样拷问人。大手在发红的臀部再落下了一巴掌，打得人浑身一抖，“叫一声哥哥就放过你。”下意识地摇头，“我不…啊…！！不要…”又开始了恶劣的顶弄，不过这一次显然没那么轻易给他痛快，只是顶着那一点时轻时重地磨着，扰得人浑身都发烫。

似泄愤一般在他的锁骨上重重要了一口，可把田柾国疼得不轻。做了坏事的人立刻泄气了，还没等田柾国的惩罚来袭，他已经软着嗓子靠在人耳边低低地撒娇起来。“哥哥…放过我嘛…”

杀伤力比想象中的要大，田柾国呼吸一滞，似乎浑身的血气都往下半身涌。猛地把人推倒在床上，欺身压上便开始了新一轮的索要。“哥…呜呜呜…哥哥慢一点…啊…！”这无意识的呼唤更让人受不了，田柾国低骂一声肏得更狠了。

刚才被丢在一边的手机忽然响起铃声，田柾国不耐烦地拿过来，发现这是金泰亨的手机，屏幕上的联系人他再熟悉不过了。恶劣地接通了电话，还好心提醒了金泰亨，“是你的雇主吧？”冰凉的屏幕贴到面颊上的那一刻他被迫清醒过来，急忙忍住那不堪的声音，后穴也被吓了一跳似的收紧，夹得人低喘一声。

“V？你的任务还没有完成吗？”金泰亨用眼神警告着身上的人，可是田柾国偏偏读不懂一般，继续挺动着腰腹抽插。呻吟声被苦苦憋在喉咙里，金泰亨尽量平稳了气息，“我…嗯…一会儿就好…现在还不…不方便…”可还是会出现端倪，电话那头的人似乎察觉到了什么不对劲的地方。

“V，你现在在做什么？”金泰亨摇着头，含泪的双眼里充满了请求的讯息，可是这人反倒变本加厉，撞得他的大腿都颤抖起来。“V？你…啊——！！！”一声惨叫把人吓得一个激灵，金泰亨一脸懵，看向田柾国的眼神里充满了不解。

他挂了通话就将手机甩到一边，竟是耐心解释起来。“你的雇主啊，刚才被我派去的杀手干掉了呢。”他低低地笑着，“你的雇主先生可能死了也不会想得到，自己雇佣的杀手居然会和暗杀目标在做爱呢。”金泰亨还在摇着头，“不呜…别说了…嗯啊…呜…！”

“不，我就是要说呢…”

在这里浑浑噩噩地过了一夜，很早就醒来的金泰亨坐在床边独自一人凌乱着，想穿好衣服先偷偷逃走，却发现衣服全都被人撕得不成样，根本就穿不出门。

罪魁祸首其实早就醒了，只是还在装睡，偷看这人的反应。周身都带着低气压，金泰亨揍了他一拳，“额啊啊啊都是你这个混蛋，我的赏金都没了！！”田柾国捉住他的手腕就往自己怀里带，“你很缺那点钱吗，我养你还不够？”

金泰亨越挣扎越被困在他怀里，不小心牵动了还发疼的腰，龇牙咧嘴以后就乖乖不动了。“你真是…混蛋…昨晚也不知道轻一点…！”

田柾国笑得好不开心，捏了人腰间的软肉，看人吃痛佯装生气的样子觉得可爱，“没办法，太入戏了，谁知道你还真的去接我对家的委托，刀都架我脖子上了，我可不得教训你一下嘛…”

金泰亨皱着眉差点就翻了个白眼，“也不想想是谁的错…”昨晚还凶得不行的男人现在窝在他肩头撒着娇，“哥哥我错了嘛…”

切…金泰亨表面不理人，谁能知道其实嘴角已经压不住了呢。

“哥，昨晚你穿女装真好看，酒吧里的人都在看呢，酸死我了…”田柾国又笑嘻嘻地凑过来，“以后多穿几回吧，我给你买！”

“不要…！变态臭小子…！”


End file.
